Ning Shi Li
Ning Shi Li is a girl who was a leader of the Beta Division and she was known to abused Fritz all the time. Appearance Hair colour: Maroon hair, tied up both side and made in two small braids Eye colour: Magenta Shirt: White shirt; wore red jacket Skirt: Red skirt Shoes: Black shoe ETC: None Personality Really rough, harsh, strict girl but secretly has cutesy and nice from the inside but only be shown when she was off guard with it. She had a complex to be "lady" type than the "rough" type. Usually always be angered with small thing or things that makes her feel uncomfortable with it. She loves jokes but she only did the bad jokes that doesn't make any sense to anyone or herself. History Originate from China with her parents and older sisters(one of them work for museum and other works as businesswoman). Since little, she was influence with fan dancing technique that was done by her aunt who once a Buchaechum ( link ) when she was in Korea before. By this, she learns everything from her aunt while learning Wushu class as well. They later moved to United State when she get enrolled to Daybrooke International School because of her sister get her exhibition runs around that time. For the first time she enrolled the school, she had difficulties to be friends with everyone around her since she actually not good in English in the school. Causing her having dilemma on being alone but later breaks off with meeting with Fritz Wessle, who approached her when she's get neglected by students around her. Both of them ends up become friend really quick and learning English from him which she went fluent with it. One day, hearing the news of one of her older sister lost her precious items from museum exhibit, making her curiously try to find the person who steal it. Two week later, she able to catch the thief and she get known really well in the school after that. Getting known by everyone, Fritz approached her and invites her to join to recruit a member but Ning thought it would be a club. However it's not. A secret group where students who got invited get involved with detective work along with the recent cases around the school or Daybrooke Town. Eagerly for the group, she eventually joined and act as Division leader to lead her own team, Beta Division. Relationships 'Fritz Wessel' Fritz is the person who she met during the school day in Daybrooke International school. She and Fritz gets along very well and always happen with misunderstanding puns that Fritz made, making Ning abused him for it. Gallery TBA Facts *She is a fan of Jet Li. *She used to like Arashi Shigeru but later, disappointed to find he's too young for her. *Mostly using her hand fan to smack people. This is a pun of a Japanese comedy who use fan to hit someone. *Her best time to tied up her hair is 0.05 second. *Fatass *Always be seen with Fritz Wessel. *Her personal quote is " 這就像一碗米飯！" which she saying "It's like a bowl of rice!" Category:Female Category:Student Category:Characters